Ice Skin of The Deadly Seven
by bunji the wolf
Summary: When Zabuza and Haku dieds, Kisame was there when it happen feeling a bit guilty for doing nothing. But then he find Naruto at their graves there Kisame has a plan to change Naruto life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Ice Skin of The Dead Seven**

**Plot-When Zabuza and Haku died, Kisame was there when it happen feeling a bit guilty for doing nothing. But then he find Naruto at their graves there Kisame has a plan to change Naruto life forever.**

**I don't own anyone from Naruto**

**Chapter One-Alive on the inside**

Watching from a far on a hill one of the legendry member of the Seven Swordsman hidden in the Mist Kisame Hoshigaki ,the devil Shark from the Village hidden in the Sea, and the monster of the Village hidden in the mist.

He had just watch the whole entire match between his once best friend Zabuza fight against a Jounin from land of fire. But sadly in the end both Zabuza and his student both die in the end, but Kisame did enjoy Zabuza last slaughter knowing his friend died with Honor as a Demon of the mist. Watching over an hour of people crying like a bitch over Zabuza and Haku death, Kisame watches and watch until everyone left all but one child. The boy that fought Haku and also the boy who was Kisame target.

Young Uzumaki Naruto was still crying over Haku death thinking about everything. Haku when through in that horrible life much like Naruto, but worst being betray by your own father. Naruto never knew his father nor his mother he only knows, his last name and didn't know if he had a bloodline at all he was alone in this world. And Haku would have be one of the people he might have been the closest friend he had.

Then a voice spoke "May I join you in your sorrow?"

Naruto was seating down near Haku grave with tears down his face, the young looked up at Kisame who was grinning at him.

"Who are you?" He asked

"I'm a good friend of Zabuza we go way back. And I came here to show some respect didn't think Zabuza would get killed like that." Kisame chuckle a little he sat beside Zabuza grave and knot on Zabuza head stone. "In the end you wasn't that weak Zabuza, but then again I was always stronger then you even in the chunin exams."

"So you and Zabuza were best friends then?"

"More like brothers he and I and five other were apart of the seven swordsmen of the mist. One time back then everything was ok."

"What happen?"

"There was a big trap and half of us were killed only I, Zabuza and Raiga lived."

"So they were your family?" Naruto asked Kisame

"Yeah something like that but my real family died long ago I had a wife but she died long ago, my brothers are dead my whole clan is gone but me so yeah I'm pretty much alone." Kisame smiled at first but then frown.

"I know how that is being alone." Naruto looked at Kisame as Kisame pat his right Naruto on the head. "Yeah so what you going to do now kid go back to your village?"

"I guess so but…I'm having second thoughts about it." Kisame suddenly looked confuse but smiled anyway "Why that kid don't tell me you fell in love with that Haku kid?"

Naruto face turned light red as Kisame had an evil smiled "Yeah…Haku…I love…Haku…was my first…true love."

"But Haku gone now." Naruto frown as Kisame didn't mean what he mean by those words "Cheer up kid."

"How the only person who I love is dead! Sakura-Chan, doesn't love me she loved that fucking Uchiha and Kakashi and everyone else think Sasuke the shit!" Naruto yelled in an anger voice.

"_Uchiha…I thought Itachi killed them all?"_

"Hey kid why don't you…come with me?" Kisame gave Naruto an offer of a life time "Come with me train my wing as a swordsmen not as a ninja but a ninja swordsmen what do you say?"

Naruto pause for a long time and looked at Haku grave as he felt ever more save not saving Haku life. Haku was Naruto first real love and he let Haku die so Naruto answer was.

"Yeah sure thing Kisame-sensei." Naruto grin his teeth as Kisame did the same.

"_Haku I promise I will protect the people who are most importation to me. I promise on my life I will protect them I won't fail goodbye Haku…I hope we meet again maybe in the next life Haku-chan." _Naruto smiled as he throws his leaf headband and put it on Haku grave headstone.

Kisame leave with Naruto as his last words with Zabuza was _"The seven shall rise again."_

Kakashi return to the graves of Haku and Zabuza as he found Naruto headband he knew what happen with Naruto had he picked a new life for himself. "Naruto will meet again kid have fun with your new path."

Elsewhere in the forest outside of Mist, both Naruto and Kisame were walking together as the young ninja picked his new path in life. He made a promise to Haku on Haku grave he shall become strong and protect the people he cares about.

"Kisame-sensei where are we going?"

"First you needs some new clothed and I know a friend who can help you with that."

"Who?"

"My friend…Itachi." Kisame spoke

"Well I hope this Itachi can help with my new looked." Naruto smiled

"Yeah Itachi knows how to make people good so you can trust Itachi. Let go kid time we can't waste."

"Ok Kisame-sensei."

_Elsewhere at the bridge._

"Kakashi-sensei where Naruto?" Asked Sakura

"Naruto have chosen his own path he needed some space to think. But I'm sure we'll cross path with him again."

Sasuke didn't like the sound of that at all so he only said "So the baka wants to get stronger by living alone huh?"

"No Sasuke like every ninja everyone have a path to walk and Naruto had picked his."

"I hope he ok." Sakura said with a worry tone as Kakashi pat her head "He'll be fine beside he a ninja like us strong…brave and wise. Let go home." Team 7 went back to Konoha as everyone but Sasuke, wish Naruto path he chose was a good path a path to the light and not of the dark.

"Kisame-sensei." Naruto said while looking forward down the long road.

"Yeah kid?"

"Do I get a big sword like yours?"

"Of course if you're going to be part of the group. A weapon must fit you well when your part of the seven swordsmen the weapon must fit your style your element kid."

"But I don't know if I do have one?"

"Oh don't worry kid you'll fine your element soon trust me."

"So what type? Of weapon I should uses then?" Naruto looked at his new sensei.

Kisame thought for a moment while walking "Water or Wind you would be your style kid."

"I want a sword like yours sensei."

"Heh well then lets fine a blacksmith then shall we?"

**End **

**Chapter Two-Black Mist and the Clay Beast**

**Pairing**

**NarutoXUnknown**

**KisameXUnknown**

**DeidaraXUnknown**

**The New Seven swordsmen aka The Deadly Seven**

**Leader-Kisame**

**Second in command-Naruto**

**Third Member**

**Fourth Member**

**Firth Member**

**Sixth Member**

**Seventh Member**

**The people that can fit the empty seats.**

**Tayuya**

**Isaribi**

**Chouji**

**Deidara**

**Hidan**

**Itachi**

**Anko**

**Tenten**

**And each member shows the sign of a Sin of their past which sin belong to the members?**

**Pride**

**Lust**

**Wrath**

**Greed**

**Gluttony **

**Sloth **

**Envy **


	2. Chapter update

**Hey everyone the voting finally comes to a close on the who in the gang **

**Pride-Naruto**

**Gluttony-Kisame**

**Envy-Isaribi**

**Sloth-Deidara**

**Greed-Hidan**

**Lust-Anko**

**Wrath-Tayuya**

**Pairing**

**NarutoXTayuyaXIsaribi**

**KisameXTsunade-never was made until now**

**DeidaraXAnko-same with KisameXTsunade**

**And now...A special moment should Hidan be a male or female?**


End file.
